Reflexões de uma noite
by Baby Riddle
Summary: A mente doentia de um assassino bolou a própria morte, para que assim, aquele que amava não sofresse. Mas seus esforços de nada valeram, pois aquele que amava, já não podia viver sem ele." RaitoxL. Yaoi.


Death Note não é meu ta bom? Senão Misa já tinha morrido e o Yaoi era declarado.

Minha primeira fic DN... não me matem antes de chegar até o final. xD

Reflexões de uma Noite

Naquela noite calma, o jovem Yagami estava deitado em sua cama. Ao seu lado jazia Ryuuzaki em um de seus raros sonos, o braço acorrentado ao seu.

Mas o Yagami não conseguia dormir; sua cabeça estava cheia demais para que tal ato se concretizasse.

Ryuuzaki estava próximo de descobrir o verdadeiro paradeiro de Kira, então logo se soltariam. Mas por que este pensamento incomodava Raito?

Ao seu lado, Ryuuzaki se remexia. Estaria tendo algum pesadelo? isto não importava para Raito. Ele já tinha muita coisa para pensar.

Virou-se de lado, ficando de frente para a janela, por onde a luz da lua infiltrava-se naquele local. A lua sempre fora uma de suas companheiras... assim como as estrelas.

Mas desta vez nem as estrelas nem a lua poderiam ajudar-lhe. Seu problema só poderia ser resolvido com algo que ele pensou que nunca seria preciso ser usado: seu coração.

Estava mais que na cara que nunca sentira nada por Misa. Estava com ela apenas como um falso álibi. Na verdade nunca sentira nada por nenhuma garota com quem já conviveu; elas nunca faziam seu tipo.

Olhou novamente para o homem que dormia ao seu lado. Raito se sentia estranhamente reconfortado com a presença do Ryuuzaki, mais reconfortado do que já se sentira com outra pessoa. Talvez pelos dois serem gênios e saberem o que se passa na cabeça um do outro com apenas um olhar. É, talvez fosse isso.

Não, não era somente isso. Havia algo mais na relação entre os dois, pelo menos da parte de Raito.

Lenta e receosamente Raito se aproximou de Ryuuzaki. Sentia-se atraído pelo detetive. Talvez, mais do que deveria se sentir. Ainda devaneando disse bem baixinho no ouvido do Ryuuzaki:

- Eu nunca serei capaz de entender o que realmente sinto com relação à você, Ryuuzaki. - dizia o Yagami, sorrindo. - Mas eu vou poupar seus esforços. Eu mesmo irei acabar com Kira.

Então ainda relutante ele se afastou do ouvido de Ryuuzaki e selou seus lábios num beijo simples, pórem, apaixonado.

- Adeus... Ryuuzaki.

Ele se levantou e deu a volta na cama, a corrente era longa o bastante para possibilitar esta volta. Ele pegou a chave no bolso traseiro da calça de Ryuuzaki e soltou a corrente, estava fácil demais.

Depois de solto, Raito caminhou até o pequeno guarda roupa do quarto do QG. De lá retirou um caderno preto velho e empoeirado. Abriu-o revelando suas páginas, contendo os nomes das pessoas assassinadas. Em uma página em branco, ele escreveu:

"Raito Yagami"

40 Segundos foram o bastante para Raito cair no chão, depois de um ataque cardíaco. Caiu em um baque seco, que acabou por consequência, acordando Ryuuzaki.

- Yagami-kun...? - perguntou atordoadamente vendo o mais jovem estirado no chão.

Levantando-se da cama para ver como o Yagami estava, L constatou o que já nos era claro: Raito estava morto. Seu principal suspeito estava morto. Ao lado dele, Ryuuzaki encontrou o Death Note aberto, na pagina onde o nome de Raito estava escrito, na caligrafia do mesmo.

- Eu ouvi tudo que me disse, Yagami-kun. Tudo. - dizia L para o corpo no chão. - E eu senti o beijo que me deu. Eu esperava que você não fosse o Kira. Realmente, eu queria que fosse qualquer um, menos você, Yagami-kun. Eu... eu...

Mas ele nao continuou, não conseguiria. Simplesmente pegou a caneta e escreveu:

"L Lawliet"

Novamente, 40 segundos foram precisos para o ataque cardíaco acontecer. E L caiu ao lado de Raito, estirado ao chão. Ironia ou não, sua mão acabou por se entrelaçar com a do Yagami.

De que adiantaria ele continuar a viver se o jovem Yagami não estaria ao seu lado? De nada, responderia ele. Afinal, L não poderia viver sem Raito. E vice-versa.

" A mente doentia de um assassino bolou a própria morte, para que assim, aquele que amava não sofresse. Mas seus esforços de nada valeram, pois aquele que amava, já não podia viver sem ele."

Fiim.

Totalmente sem noção não é...? Dêem-me um desconto. Eu ainda nao terminei de ver DN por isso, este fiction é baseado em fatos que li em outras estórias. Espero não ter fugido do contexto de Death Note.

Pronto. Podem me matar agora. Mas que tal serem indolores como Raito? Usem um Death Note. Mas eu juro que volto pra puxar seu pé à noite! 8D


End file.
